Characteristic
Every Character has characteristics. These are basic attributes of the character which represent their specific abilities in the various situations. Some are only useful to certain Classes or builds, while others are equally useful to all characters. Characteristics are mostly divided into 5 groups, Intelligence, Strength, Agility, Chance and Major with other characteristics only boosted through equips or Area or Guild bonuses. At your first level up (i.e., at level 2), you gain 1 skill point to be used in the Intelligence category. In your next level up, you get 1 skill point in Strength, then in Agility, then in Chance, then in Intelligence again. At certain levels, you instead get 1 point in Major. The points you put are also able to be reset once you get to level 30, or when you do the monthly respec quest. Basic Characteristics Each character has a set of basic characteristics that are important: *'Level'- Measures how your character has progressed through the game. Some content is level-locked, which means that you won't be able to use them if your level is too low. Same goes with equipment and some spells. *'HP'or Hit/Health Points - This measures how beefy your character is. In a battle, once this reaches 0, you are dead. Unless your team has some way of reviving fighters. *'XP'or Experience Points - Measures how learned your character is. Higher XP means higher levels means more characteristics and an overall stronger character. *'Action Points (AP)' - Dictates how many attacks you can do in a turn. The base value is 6 AP per character and can be increased through skill points and equips. *'Movement Points (MP)' - How many tiles your character can move in a turn. The base value is 3 MP and can be increased through skill points and equips. Some spells require MP to cast. *'Wakfu Points (WP)' - Used for special and unusually strong spells. The base value is 6 WP and can be increased through skill points and equips. Note that unlike AP or MP which are replenished every turn in the battle, each class has it's own way of replenishing WP throughout a battle. *'Elemental Mastery' (Fire, Earth, Air, Water) - These increase the damage you do when you attack. For example, a spell with a base damage of 4 will deal 8 when you have 100% damage for that element. *'Elemental Resistance' - These reduce the damage you receive from the elements. Some damages can't be reduced. *'Lock'- When in melee range, some enemies will want to move away from you for safety. Lock allows you to penalize enemies for doing so. *'Dodge'- If you want to run away from an enemy in melee range, you will also be under the mercy of their Lock stat. Dodge allows you to decrease the penalty for running away, and with higher dodge, move away with no penalty at all! *'Initiative'- Initiative dictates the order of the combatants in a battle. Higher initiative means a higher chance to go first. In addition. *'Block'- Allows you to reduce incoming damage by 20%. Each point gives 1% chance to do so. *'Critical Hits' - Critical hits allow your attacks to critically hit, dealing 125% your normal damage. Some spells which deal no damage may crit and will only give increased bonuses. *'Critical Damage' - Allows you to deal more damage when you critically hit. Almost all of these characteristics can be modified, be it through your equipment, or the current bonuses in your area, or the bonuses granted by your Nation and your guild. Some are also increased by skill points. The following tables list down all the possible characteristic modifiers which you can get by leveling up and using up a skill point. Intelligence-based Characteristics Strength-based Characteristics Agility-based Characteristics Chance-based Characteristics Major Characteristics Other Characteristics Category:Terminology